Foxen (3.5e Race)
Foxen Summary: Small fox-like creatures that like to create art of sorts. Physical Description Foxen are small fox-like creatures that often stand about two feet tall on their hind legs. Foxen have large ears for their small size, and are normally an ash color. Colors of Foxen can range from black to light speackled grey. Some times a foxen will be white, and be looked at as a blessing from the gods that family of foxen worship. Foxen also are know to have speackled patterns on their fur. The markings on their pelt don't very from gender to gender, but family to family. Both genders of Foxen look the same, making it hard to tell them apart. Clothing Foxen wear some clothing, but not lots. The most clothing a Foxen will wear is an oversized vest of a shade of brown most the time. Foxen will also have clothes that will help them with what they do (see below for more). Foxen will also sometimes wear necklaces or other shiny items. Origin Foxen were created by a wizard who was trying to make a companion. The fox was too smart for it's own good, and learned how to speak some common. Slowly the fox became it's own race, a foxen. It worked with another fox. Slowly it started making a race, teaching it's children what it knew. The first foxen looked around the land for teachers of crafting skills. After this part in their history, the second foxen split off into different family's. Each one had a different type of craft. Some learned how to make items out of medal and rocks, or whatever they could find. Others learned music, enchanting their enemies with it. And the last branch learned how to do basic art, mastering drawing with their paws (changed to fit the foxen). Lands Foxen live in forests away from humans. They live with others of the same craft, and avoid contact with other beings. They live in small groves most the time, their homes under tree roots or large rocks. Some foxen will stray out of the forest and settle in small towns, working in their craft for money. Food Acquisition and Diet Foxen are known for hunting down their food, sometimes like a fox, other times with more human-like tools (spears, traps, etc.). Foxen mainly live off meat, but in some cases (or if they have said that they won't eat meat) they will eat plants. Foxen will cook their meat as if human. Culture Personality Foxen tend to hide away from races they have never seen, and sometimes will be mistaken as a thief. Most Foxen are very dedicated once they find a path in life they are to follow, leaving them vey happy when they finish their journey. Most foxen give out the feeling of being happy when one is around them, and people trust them pretty fast. Alignment Religion Language Names Relations Racial Traits * : * (): * : * base land speed is feet: 30 * : * Automatic Languages: . * Bonus Languages: . * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: + * Effective Character Level: Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race